User blog:LexPetitxVampire/Cheer or Die 1
James Wright’s breath formed white puffs in the early winter air as he watched the practice routine for the Homecoming Game. The chilly air combed its fingers through his summer berry colored hair. The game was not for about two weeks, but the cheer squad loved to have their routines in check. James was dating a flyer, a cheerleader who gets tossed into the air. Her name was written above the hem of the blood red cheer skirt in a gold, delicate cursive: Friday. She was the last person anyone expected to be a cheerleader. He was her boyfriend who did not attend school (and didn’t live in Canada), he had graduated college, he was an older man. There was something titillating about the idea of dating an older man, something that most girls wanted to do. But unlike Friday, they would run away from the men, and giggle to their friends about what a creeper he had been, leaving the men to wonder if they had been fuckin’ with them now. James smiled as she was hoisted up to the top of the Pyramid. He was surprised she was still on the squad, that she had not been voted out or left the squad. Not because Friday hated cheerleading, she hated two of the other cheerleaders. Shirley Moorman and Marian Nobley. The feeling was mutual. Shirley hated her because she was not a SJW. Friday found the whole SJW movement to be quite dumb and damaging. For those not being raised on Tumblr, SJW stands for Social Justice Warrior. Marian hated her because she’d rather read than cheer. Heaven forbid a woman would rather read then sashay around in a tiny skirt. James was willing to bet that her cheese had slid off of her cracker. James did not care that Friday found the SJW movement to be dumb and damaging. James did not care that Friday would rather read than cheer. He enjoyed her company. Also, flexibility in the sheets helped. But it did worry James, he had the girls talking one day after school, about ridding the squad of Friday. Friday figured they meant they would just cut her from the squad. Inez Warren clapped her hands, Inez was the cheer captain. “Last practice for the day!” He made eye contact with Friday to let her know he was going to be gone for a few seconds, but he would be right back. Shirley and Marian looked at each other and smirked. They were Friday’s supports when she reached the top of the pyramid. Inez took a seat to make sure the girls did the pyramid right. The girls had it right, but Shirley and Marian “didn’t catch” Friday’s legs, sending her flying forward. She landed on her chin, her neck accordianed; spine broke through her neck like an amazon warriors spear. The deafening scream of James tore through the campus. He pointed up at Shirley and Marian. “You killed her!” James screamed. Inez burst into tears as she ran to the dead body of Friday. James ran to the stage and laid down next to his girlfriend, tears streaming down his face. Friday’s eyes fluttered open. “Oh, baby.” Category:Blog posts